


Эрин Гилберт смотрит

by littleshiver



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, may be AU or OOC, pre-drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрин Гилберт на самом деле — жуткая трусиха. И это не просто «заметно», это катастрофа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эрин Гилберт смотрит

Эрин Гилберт на самом деле — жуткая трусиха. И это не просто «заметно», это катастрофа.  
Эрин Гилберт смотрит на Хольцманн с ужасом в самый первый раз. В самый первый раз, когда понимает, что им предстоит. Видит Бог, она не хотела всего этого. Эрин — маленькая закомплексованная девочка, чудом дожившая до тридцати и не сошедшая с ума. Она находит свое успокоение в науке, в числах и их последовательностях, Эрин зарывается с головой в книги и не замечает окружающего мира, пока окружающий мир в лице Хольцманн не врывается в её жизнь. Когда Эрин видит на столе у Хольцманн ловушки для призраков, она на самом деле понимает, что зашла дальше некуда.  
— Это просто ловушки, Эрин, — смеется Джиллиан и убегает в другой конец комнаты, где её ждут куда более интересные вещи, чем испуганная всезнайка.  
Хольц смешно, потому что сама она не боится практически ничего.

***

— Хольцманн! — с усталостью в голосе говорит Эрин, опуская огнетушитель.  
В её взгляде — одно лишь желание лечь и беспробудно заснуть на пару-тройку лет, а не заниматься тушением пожаров в третьем часу ночи. И да, Эрин злится. И — совсем чуть-чуть — беспокоится.  
— Хольц, ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Её голос эхом проходит по всей лаборатории и возвращается обратно. Гилберт оглядывается, с ужасом понимая, что белобрысая голова до сих пор ниоткуда не появилась. И в третьем часу ночи Эрин судорожно носится по лаборатории с острым желанием откопать Хольцманн и выслушать хоть полный грузовик пошлых шуточек, лишь бы та была в порядке.  
Эрин оббегает ещё и всю пожарную часть, прежде чем слышит доносящийся издалека голос.  
— Я тебе перезвоню, — улыбается Хольцманн длинноволосой брюнетке в жутко помятой юбке, стоящей на пороге пожарной части и отчаянно хлопающей длинными накрашенными ресницами.  
Джиллиан без тени сомнения закрывает перед ней дверь и потягивается так, словно только что закончила какой-то не очень интересный эксперимент, и неплохо было бы сходить на кухню и пожевать чего-нибудь. Возмущению Эрин нет предела, но сам факт того, что Хольц в полном порядке, несколько успокаивает готовое выпрыгнуть из груди сердце.  
— У тебя там пожар был, я потушила, — говорит Эрин сверху, тихо и устало.  
У неё нет сил ругаться и, кажется, она немного расстроена; Гилберт уходит спать, чтобы не думать о причинах резких скачков своего настроения.

***

Эрин Гилберт смотрит на Джиллиан Хольцманн с испугом, злостью, недоумением и чем-то, отдаленно похожим на «что я делаю рядом с этой сумасшедшей», а ещё Эрин смотрит взволнованно, испуганно и с бесконечным беспокойством. И Хольцманн говорит, что жалость — это плохое подспорье для отношений. Гилберт пропускает её реплики мимо ушей, но мысленно поправляет. Какая жалость? Она просто в меру заботлива по отношению ко всем членам команды, и Хольцманн сама виновата, что с её тотальным незнанием техники безопасности она больше всех подвержена риску.  
— Мне нравится твоё отношения а-ля мамочка, это дико возбуждает, — говорит Хольц, подмигивая, и картинно елозит по стулу.  
Эрин закатывает глаза.  
В тот день, когда она посмотрит на Джиллиан Хольцманн с обожанием или, боже упаси, любовью, она пойдет и утопится в ближайшей канализации. Или нет. Это до сих пор спорный вопрос, требующий детального рассмотрения. 


End file.
